theflipfoxv2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Canadian Goose
History BC). He was made after Henry Vladimier Duck killed God. The Goose was a master assassin mastering the art of Stealth during the 7000 BC by figuring out the art of silent flight. The Goose had quite a peaceful life until the 1st Century when Charles started to help his creator kill Vampires by using the almost perfected art of assassination to kill many vampires. During the 500s Charles started to learn that he had a Stand of West Virginia which gave the Goose the power to create holes in two different dimensions the light dimension and dark dimension. He could also travel freely through them which improved his assassination skills. The Goose had a pretty repetitive life until 1034 AD when the Goose accidentally created more stand users by mating with a falcon. In 1308 AD the Goose taught Kibuuka Byangireeka Kasumba him how to control his Stand Ugandan Platinum. In 1568 The International chav war started. The Goose was heavily involved in it because his student caused the war to start in the first place. Charles was know as a noble warrior often sparing some of the enemy but during the chav war The Goose was vicious killing every chav he saw (more details about the first chav war later). In the 1800s whilst travelling the Goose found the Requiem arrow in Egypt by accidentally piecing its self with it creating West Virginia Requiem (more details in the Stand Power section). The Goose was the co-leader of the CPS (chav protection sanctuary) this was founded to protect the Chavs for research so if another Chav war starts the Anti chavs can fight them more effectively. During 2018 the Goose killed his arch nemesis Michael McCrudden after him slaughtering part of Toronto and trying to escape in a helicopter but the Goose quickly chased him and after an intense stand battle the Goose killed McCrudden. In the 2050s a Goblin outbreak occurred after gangs started to sell goblin eggs on the market which led to the Goblin Revolution. The Goblin revolution was so bad that the Goose had to reset the universe Stand power Charles the Goose's stand power is called West Virginia and has the ability to bend 2 different realities, the light and the dark realities, these abilities gave the Goose increased stealth abilities and increased strength. West Virginia is a ghost fighting mainly using punches to kill and weaken. The stand has a requiem form (West Virginia Requiem), in the early 1800s gave the stand the ability to travel through the reverse reality and resets the universe during the goblin crisis which destroyed West Virginia and creates Killer Queen. Killer Queen has 3 abilities the first being Primary Bomb, this ability gives the stand the ability to turn anything into a bomb with its right hand and detonate it whenever he wants. The second is called Sheer Heart attack and it is an automatic stand power attacking anything that has a heat signature but cannot harm the user, this ability is activated using killer queens left hand meaning the primary bomb can still be used and the third ability has never been used but it has the power to go back an hour if Charles is severely hurt, this ability has a 2 hour cooldown unlike the other abilities and only the user wi Family life The Goose married in the reset universe to another Canadian Goose Aphrael which has the stand Africa. The Goose has three children and they are all are stand users. The Goose only father figure is Henry Vladimir Duck. The Goose has one Uncle who is called Thomas Noriaki Flipfox.